


untitled #1

by lmeden



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	untitled #1

My crabbed, white hand reaches up toward the window and merges in appearance with the shining moon before I am properly awake; indeed, Watson has chastised me much for this, for I tend to throw myself from the bed "in a frenzy" when I epiphanize in my sleep, and nearly impale myself upon some experiment as I spring up to write my thoughts down lest they vanish like cocaine-smoke into the tunnels of my consciousness; so tonight Watson, no, John, for I must "call him John, you damned fool", has reached up from behind me - that would be from _my bed_, now wouldn't it - to wrap his arms around me and pull me tightly back and down and down to the soft mattress and now he whispers soothing medical verbosities into my ear until I am dragged back under and down and vanish into sleep as impotent smoke.


End file.
